


Symbiosis

by MissMagenta92



Category: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crushes, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Tension, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMagenta92/pseuds/MissMagenta92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken Rosenberg has been harbouring a crush on his boss Tommy Vercetti for the better part of a year. What will happen when he comes over to Ken's offices one night, wishing to thank him?</p><p>All characters and settings are property of Rockstar Games and not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- this is my first Vice City fic, which I started writing since I began playing the 10 anniversary edition of Vice City and found that this tag was a bit dead. I personally think there needs to be more of this pair so I hope you enjoy it!

Ken Rosenberg stared down at the papers in front of him, trying to read the fine print in amidst the harsh lighting of his lamp, which illuminated a dark room. He'd stayed back at his offices, offering to look over the new business proposal of Tommy's latest acquisition; a multiplex movie theatre only just recently built Downtown. The time read 1:27 on his digital clock in bold, red numbers as he nursed his head in his hand- he'd remembered the day Tommy had called him in, asking what he thought about the idea of purchasing a movie theatre to showcase InterGlobal Film productions for all the city to see. Sure he was raking in the dollars made from Closer Encounters, but he still had higher aspirations for his businesses to make them bigger and better- he could show InterGlobal movies as well as the same old Solomon Richards classics he was entranced with as a kid as well as turn over a quick buck or two. Tommy seemed pretty convinced that this was the right thing to do.

Ken wasn't focussing on Tommy's cinematic dreams however.

The rolodex calendar on his desk read 'April 1987', forcing him to face up to a realisation that made his stomach sink- he'd been in love with his friend and boss for almost a year.

He couldn't help it- so many times he'd tried to enjoy the women Tommy had offered as a token of his appreciation, never having the heart to tell him that it wasn't women that he was interested in...He remembered meeting him at the entrance of Escobar International, carrying himself with a cocksure Liberty City swagger that came with being a part of the family up north with the soon-to-be-executed Harry and Lee following close behind. He was shaking like a leaf over just how fucking good the man looked, even in just jeans and a blue Hawaiian shirt straight out of 1978- with his slicked back hair, the way he stood up and looked you right in the eye as well as that cocky attitude....had the deal gone well, he was sure he would've slunk back to his condo, jerking himself off into deposition papers over all the dirty thoughts that had run through his mind as he drove to the docks with Tommy by his side.

It was hopeless however. The deal was an ambush and Tommy became obsessive over finding the men that had taken his cocaine; Ken knew the best way to help and be near him was to aid him in any and every way he could, which is why he introduced him to Avery Carrington and the Colonel. He regretted sending him to the Colonel's party after he'd seen how Mercedes Cortez would hang off and shamelessly flirt with Tommy...she knew what she was doing and it made Ken see red.

He was there in the good times, the bad and the downright shitty. He was there when Tommy had shot Diaz, Sonny and Lance down when all three were at the very top of their own deceitful game. He'd taken a criminal empire away from the families in Liberty and brought it all down south to Vice, all his for the taking. He'd done it all and Ken had fallen hopelessly in love with him. In a way, Tommy was everything Ken wasn't- strong, confident, assertive and ready to kick arse and take names whenever anyone stood in his way. Ken struggled to get out of bed in the morning without some kind of neurotic episode. Even if Tommy did veer away from his love of women for five seconds, Ken wasn't the kind of guy he'd go for. Men like Tommy Vercetti never settle for anything less than the best and because Ken was far from it, he knew he was screwed in the way he didn't want to be screwed.

All he could really do was sit in his office, hunched over the movie theatre's business proposal and attempt to read it until he passed out and forgot the lonely condition he was in. His eyes hurt from the amount of time he'd spent just staring at the paper, thinking of Tommy- he was probably at the Malibu right now, drinking with women who'd have his cock down their throats once they'd left the building. So many nights had passed where Ken would jerk himself off to thoughts of what Tommy would be like in bed- would he be the kind that would be gentle but dominant or did he have a taste for hair-pulling, dirty-talking, arse-slapping rough sex? Would he be the kind to flip a person around, grip their hips and pull them onto his dick or would he position himself firmly between their legs, wanting to see every muscle in their face contort with pleasure? The man was a flat out mystery and all it did was send a curious longing to Ken's loins whenever he wondered what he'd feel like in bed. Alas, it was hopeless- Ken knew Tommy was his own man and entitled to do whatever and fuck whomever he pleased but still, it wasn't a pleasant thought knowing that the guy you'd pined for for ages didn't share the same enthusiasm as you did for them.

He opened his desk drawer, searching for the bottle of gin and bag of coke he kept in there for nights when it just got that little bit too much- both were depressingly empty, meaning he couldn't even drink or snort his sorrows away until a more worthwhile distraction presented itself. Shit, he really needed more coke too...

Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang, making Ken's heart stop and his mind go into panic mode- when he aligned himself with Tommy, he'd made himself an enemy to the Forelli family, especially since Sonny went down. His mind played through a horrible scenario where two Forelli hitters would burst in, pumping him full of bullets and leave him to take his last breath of life on the expensive leather seat that came as a side effect of being paid by the mob. Thankfully however, he saw a familiar head of black, slicked back hair and a comforting smirk.

"Jesus Tommy, you nearly gave me a heart attack..." Ken gasped.

Tommy chuckled. "That's not the worst thing I can give you in our line of business Ken. A heart attack's a luxury for guys involved with the families."

Ken rolled his eyes and smiled- even in the wee hours, he was still so sardonic, even over a little expression; it was amusing."What can I do for you?"

Tommy walked over slowly- Ken tried so hard not to focus on his hips and the things they could do. "Oh nothing; just came to see what Vice City's finest attorney's up to on this fine Friday night." He took a seat in front of his desk, sitting with his legs slightly apart. Damn...even in the little things like the way he sat, Ken saw that Tommy radiated sexiness.

"I'm looking over the paperwork for Vercetti Theatres- so far I've found nothing we should be worried about but still, better to go over it with a fine-toothed comb rather than lose money later, right?"

"Absolutely right." Tommy responded, nodding his head once. They both remembered what happened last time Tommy had lost money on a serious investment; it'd been a year since it happened too.

"Might I ask what you're up to on this fine Friday night?" Ken stumbled over his words, trying to make casual conversation and remain calm and comfortable; it seemed he could only choose one.

"I had a bit of business over at the Pole Position Club," he had no idea how much those few words has made Ken's stomach sink. "Nothin' too serious- had a creeper harrassing a few of the girls. Beat eight shades of shit out of him myself." He finished with a close-lipped smile.

Ken couldn't help images of girls grinding up against the boss' leg in that garish pink lighting flooding into his mind. They'd stink of booze, cigarettes and desperation, probably living out of some rathole in Little Haiti or Vice Point and needing to pay the bills or a dealer. It wasn't the most pleasant thought one could have, considering that was Mercedes' place of work before she became InterGlobal Films' new rising silicone star.

"I thought you would've been there yourself, or at the Malibu. Instead you're here being the most dutiful employee I have." He spoke with a tone in his voice that Ken wasn't sure was cheer or sarcasm. Goddamn that man was hard to read.

"Well I do try." Ken chuckled nervously. It irritated him like sandpaper how oblivious Tommy seemed to be against Ken's inability to remain composed around him. It's like he barely noticed how he could barely contain his erection around him and it was more upsetting than it should have been. Tommy would never notice him like that. He'd never notice how hard it was for him to just be around him and that translated to Tommy never noticing him, never seeing him. The way he made his heart beat and voice catch in his throat became more and more hopeless as he was reminded of the grim conclusion he'd come to many times before.

"I know I don't say this a lot but you're so good to me Ken...." Tommy came out with, smiling as if he had no reason to be nervous. While a part of Ken felt incredibly complimented by this, his more cynical side was reminded of the many times Tommy had offered him women from the Pole Position club or the various corners of Vice City, ignorant of the face that Ken didn't want a working girl- he wanted his boss.

"Thank you Tommy. I really appreciate it." He said poker faced, his eyes returning to the paper in front of him before he could feel his charade breaking. He couldn't let on how wonderful he felt hearing Tommy say how much he appreciated him.

He could see out of the corners of his bespectacled eyes and feel through the floor that Tommy had stood up and was walking around his desk- his magnetic stare hadn't left him and he could feel it. What was he doing?

Tommy leaned down to the other man's ear with an arm on his chair, breaching the personal space normally reserved for friends and colleagues. His cologne was imbued into the air around Ken; it was a scent that was at great risk of kicking Ken straight out of his sobriety at that point- he could sit there all day long just breathing it in, feeling his chest drop with pleasure each time he inhaled. He could even feel the heat radiating off Tommy and the pace at which he was breathing- nice and steady, like he wasn't even breaking a sweat; Ken on the other hand could feel his pulse rising with each tense second that passed.

"If there's any way in which I could repay you...You just let me know, huh?" his voice was smooth and seductive, words rolling off the tongue like melted butter. Ken could feel his face heat up until Tommy took the next step- he planted a small kiss along a faint blue vein in Ken's neck, making him shudder.

"Unnnhhhh," Ken breathed, clenching his eyes tight and almost snapping his pen in half. He felt hot all over and didn't know if it was because his boss had just kissed him or because his nerves had been sent into overdrive because of it. It was still trying to sink in- Tommy had kissed him. Tommy. Had. Kissed. Him. He was so busy trying to figure out the hows and the why that he didn't notice the big smug grin spreading out across Tommy's face.

"Well that was...something." Ken managed after a brief period of silence, looking up at Tommy. He didn't seem disgusted or anything- Jesus, he actually initiated the kiss! Was he drunk or something? Had he caught on that Ken harboured affection for him and was just trying to draw it out or did he feel attracted to him too? Goddamn that unreadable man. " Why did you kiss me Tommy? I mean uh...." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the vein that Tommy had kissed tingle. "You like women, don't you?"

He chuckled, bending down with a hand on one of the arms of Ken's chair. He smiled seductively in his face, placing his fingers under Ken's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I like women plenty, but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like men. I happen to really like you, Ken- on more than just a professional basis too," he smiled as he looked down. "And judging by that hard-on you're sporting there, I'm guessing you like me too."

Ken looked down in his lap- in all of the worrying and confusion, he hadn't noticed the tent he was pitching in his nice new suit from Rafael's. He looked back up at a smirk that looked just so damn sexy, it was getting difficult to breathe at a regular pace.

"What about Mercedes?"

"What about Mercedes?" he asked back, eyebrows raised.

"Aren't you both together?"

This guy was just full of laughs tonight. "We're just friends Ken, nothing else. I did a few favours, for her and her father, that's it. Sure she tried to repay me a times, but...." he slipped his fingers around the back of his tie, stroking it. "I'd rather a certain attorney do that for me, if said attorney would like that."

He was so brazen in his proposition that it both scared and excited Ken- he fought his hardest not to let out a small moan at the idea of having his boss' cock down his throat, but even now when he was standing in front of him actually spelling out his attraction to him with a confidence that Ken would never have, it was no less intimidating than when he stepped off the plane from Liberty.

Ken's mouth moved to try to make words but caught in his throat- to Tommy, Ken just looked flat out adorable, being a nervous wreck like this; he could have a lot of fun with that. Tommy smiled at an open-mouthed Ken's eye's darting all over him. He craned his head around, crushing his lips onto the attorney's, kissing him with enough force to coax his mouth open, drawing a long, lurid moan out of him; he sounded so utterly pornographic, it was a wonder he wasn't in one of Steve's films himself.

His hands creeped down to Ken's belt buckle, putting it open and sliding the end of his belt out. "Why don't I help you de-stress a bit; you look so wound up from filing all that paperwork, it's the least I can do."

At that moment, it seemed that Ken's boring Friday night doing paperwork was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
